A Typical Forbidden Love
by WeasleyTheAgent
Summary: AU based on the story of Braveheart. Sirius Black is an English noble lord,who has the right to take a Scottish bride on her wedding night. Marlene McKinnon is the daughter of a Scottish farmer and has witnessed her own sister taken away by Black on her wedding night and vows to hate the man.A typical forbidden love story? Read on to find out. Mild swearing and some sexual context.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the bag pipes rippled around the Scottish village,that and the thunder of villagers dancing along, laughing or the men throwing heavy stones to prove their strength to the women.  
The date was 1296 and the village by the mountains of Inverness were celebrating a marriage. A custom in Scotland,is that the whole village get together to celebrate the wonderful day. To dance,sing,drink and to show off to the uncourted ladies.  
Marlene McKinnon spun around under the arm of her older brother Alec McKinnon,who was still yet to be married. Marlene was never normally one to enjoy the festivities but today was different, since it was her own sisters wedding.

Freya McKinnon was the youngest daughter of the McKinnon clan, and at age 17 was happily married to Robert Campbell, who her brother Marcus liked to call her childhood lover. Marcus was the first born out of six children, and he was married to a young lady named Flora and the couple had a young daughter named Murron and another child on the way. The next child was Alec, then William who was married to Ina and the couple were expecting their first child , Marlene was the eldest daughter and she was followed by Freya and the youngest of the family was 13 year old Douglas. The McKinnons owned a small area of land on the outskirts of the village where they farmed cattle and crops, they were a very loving family, allowing their children to marry out of love and not forcing them into a marriage.

"So do you have you eye on any of these fine men sister?" Alec shouted of the noise of the music. Marlene rolled her eyes and she clapped her hands in time to the music. "No,I don't tend to go for men who seem to think drinking themselves to death is attractive." She stopped clapping and hooked arms with her brother as she spun around. "What about you Alec? Any ladies you would want to court?"  
"Aye the lovely Blair of the Smith Clan, but alas word goes that the lassie is promised to youngest of the Wilson clan. Shame i would have had some pretty wonderful sons with her."  
Marlene laughed and looked over at her Sister who was in the middle of the festivities. " I can't believe she's married before me. I'm of 19 years, soon I'll be classed as to old to be courted and I'll have to become a nun." She laughed.  
"Oi, I'm of 23 years, Bloody Doug will be married before me and he has no idea what to even do with his cock." Alec barked "Poor Lad".  
"Don't be so harsh on him, his only a wee bairn. I don't recall you ever being so knowledgeable at his age brother".  
Alec hadn't had time to reply when the music stopped and the noise of shouting could be heard. Two young men where arguing over who was to win the heart over a fair maiden.  
"Is That….oh no is that Angus McKraken? Fighting with Cousin Rodric?" Marlene asked pulling on her brothers hand as they ran over to the growing crowd. "Stupid drunks…" "Go on Roddy" "Wack him Angus" The crowd shouted and laughed. It wasn't a proper Scottish wedding until a fight broke out. But then when the sound of trumpets in the distance could be heard and the heavy thunder of hoof beats coming down the rocky land, The English noble lord had arrived to bless the wedding...by taking the bride on her wedding night. Prima Nocte. 

* * *

The sound of the wedding feast could be heard from the mountain ledge where the English nobles sat on their horses. Among them the young lord of the land. He loved Weddings, because he now had the right to take the bride into his bed on her wedding night, it was his job to try and impregnate her to stop the pure Scottish lines and breed the Scotts out. Ever since The King had granted the Prima Nocte to the English noblemen,and in the three months since his father had died and he took over , this young lord had bedded five young Scottish ladies all on their wedding nights. Two had gone back to their husbands carrying a bastard in their bellies. And now Lord Sirius Black was on his way to claim the bride of this wedding.

"Onwards my men….lets's go an enjoy a wedding." The 20 year old lord shouted to his men before kicking his horse into a gallop and riding down the mountain path.  
As they neared the village, some of the men started laying trumpets to announce the arrival of the English party to the scotts.  
Sirius could see the wedding guest had stopped their dancing down and had gathered to watch the English party arrive. An eerie, ominous silence filled the air, only broken by the sound of the thundering hoof beats. As they galloped closer, Sirius could see the blank faces of the guests, and a sudden dread filled his body. The other five times he had done this, he had been fine he had done his part of taking the bride,bedding her then returning her home, he had not questioned it...but why was he regretting this now?  
He pulled his horse to a halt and looked around for the bride, he spotted her, dark brown hair flowing down her back and a crown made of flowers placed upon the curls. A young man stood behind her, his arm wrapped tightly around her. He had to be the husband. On her left side stood what looked to be the father and two brothers, the family resemblance was fierce. The right side was filled by perhaps another brother and a young lady next to him. The girl was the spitting image of the bride,yet her hair was shorter and slightly taller and those piercing blue eyes were staring at him full of hatred.

The father took a step forward. "My lord...have you come to join our festivities?" He asked,his fists were clenched at his sides and his eyes full of pure venom.  
Sirius ignored him and sat up straighter on his horse. "As lord of this land, i have come to claim the right of Prima Nocte, by taking this bride and bedding her on this night."


	2. Chapter 2

"As lord of this land, i have come to claim the right of Prima Nocte, by taking this bride and bedding her on this night."

The words rung though Marlenes ears like a pounding drum. She gazed at the lord, he was rather attractive with long black hair and stormy grey eyes and he looked to be the same age as herself. But that didn't matter,he was a monster. Her father hadn't moved a muscle. "I'm sorry M'lord but unless you have secretly married my daughter then i cannot allow you to bed her. That is the duty of her husband." He spat,eyes never leaving the young lord, but as soon as he said that,English soldiers on the ground had grabbed her father and one held a knife to his throat. Other soldiers on the ground started rushing to grab Freya,pulling her out of the arms of her husband. "What makes you think you have a right?" Shouted Marcus "It is against the word of God."

"It is my right as a noble man" He replied "Wait..." Lord Sirius Black called,holding up a hand. "Allow the bride to say goodbye first..."

Marlene raised an eyebrow at that, before watching the guards release her sister. Freya slowly walked over to her husband and kissed him softly. "I'll be okay...it will all be okay..." She whispered to him,running a hand tough his brown locks before stepping away.. Marlene watched Robert struggled against the guards who held him whilst her sister was helped onto the back of one of the soldiers horses.

"Freya..." He shouted "Ta gra agam ort". Freya looked over at him and smiled slightly,mouthing the words back to him.

Marlene felt sorry for Robert. He would have to spend his wedding night all alone while her younger sister, his wife, spent it under some English pig. The image of that was enough to make her blood boil, her sister would never get to experience a wedding night, or be carried into the threshold of her new home by her husband, or to have her home and wedding bed blessed by a priest before being giving the alone time that she and her husband would crave.

"You pig my sister should be with her husband" She found herself shouting "You think you can waltz into our country and take away our wedding nights do ya?".

The young lord just looked at her. "Aye it seems I may have taken the wrong sister..." He rode his horse towards Marlene. "Are you married girl?" He barked.  
Marlene shook her head "I will never marry...because i cannot bear the thought to spend a night under you my lord. My wedding bed is for that of my husband and him alone" She hissed, her eyes never leaving his.

He sat up taller on his horse and looked around. "Be careful girl...I want no trouble and I will return your sister safely to your family home on the morrow. If any other lord heard you say that they would have slit your throat right here for questioning the Kings orders." He raised his head and looked around at the villagers. "That goes for all of you...next time i may not be so merciful" With that he turned his horse around and galloped off, the rest of his party following him back up the mountain path.

The villagers watched them leave, before some turned away to head back home muttering words of thanks and some cursing the English.A traditional Scottish wedding would go on till late into the night, but what was the point of celebrating if the bride was no longer there?

Marlene stayed by her brothers side as her mother rushed over to comfort her new son, who was staring up the path as if he was hoping that freya would come riding down again.

"Marls what was you thinking?" Alec snapped at her as they turned to walk away back to the farm with Douglas.  
"What cannot i express my voice? I maybe a lass but there is no way I'm am going to allow myself to be degraded by some lord" She snapped back, running a hand though her hair. "I hoped that we might have been able to get away with this wedding. that she wouldn't be taken away".  
Surprisingly it was Douglas who spoke up next "They always find out...they executed a bride once for having a secret wedding"  
Marlene sighed. "I'm never going to get married...I'll just become a nun..." She said quietly. "What do you think will happen to Freya?"  
Alec shrugged. "I dunno Marls...i just pray to God that she comes home safe. If he hurts her then i'll kill him with my bare hands. You know I'm so afraid to fall n love now because i do not want to put my wife though that. I mean who does this Longshanks think he is? He has no right to rule Scotland."  
Douglas rolled his eyes. "Aye but his the bloody king Alec, he does what he wants."

The trio soon reached their hut on the farm,arriving home before the rest of the family they started a fire and pulled out some bread,sitting around the small table discussing the Scottish throne.

"But i heard that the Bruces are the main contenders for the crown..." Alec replied though a mouthful of bread.  
"Never mind that. I want to know why Longshanks granted Prima Nocte. If he thinks us Scotts are savages and dirty filth then why would he want his nobles bedding our women?" Marlene replied before slapping her brothers hand "Oi table manners."  
"He thinks we're a different breed...his trying to out bred us. Remember Maggie Wilison? She came back from that lords bed carrying a bastard in her belly. They don't want pure Scots any more."

Marlene sighed and looked out the small window. "I'm going to bed...I wan to be up early to make sure Freya is brought home safe." She put her hands together. "Lord... help Freya get though this night, give her the courage and bravery to do so. Watch over her and allow no harm to come to her." She glanced up and saw that her brothers had done the same as her. "Amen" She muttered. "Amen" "Amen". Marlene then stood up leaning down she kissed her younger brother on the forehead and then lent over the table to kiss Alec on the forehead. "Good Night brothers."


End file.
